


Flowering Hearts

by PirateAngelaaa



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, SOFT JIM, everything is soft and nothing hurts, first fic be kind please!, hand holding, it’s set in the 70’s, jim buys freddie flowers, jimercury, tom the cat is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateAngelaaa/pseuds/PirateAngelaaa
Summary: “The once pretty yellowed petals now turned downwards in a way that could have resembled Jim’s own frown at the predicament he’d manage to put himself in.”Or, in which Jim buys his new boyfriend flowers.





	Flowering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I’ve ever posted on here and I’m nervous but I love Jim and Freddie so much and I hope y’all all like it. I’ll probably end up doing more little drabbles of them like this also! :)

It was stupid really.

Incredibly trivial and most definitely thoughtless; or at least Jim himself had thought so. He hadn’t known what happened in those matter of minutes, but the next thing he knew the darn things were in his hands and his money was in the other mans.

The poor flowers looked half wilted already.

The once pretty yellowed petals now turned downwards in a way that could have resembled Jim’s own frown at the predicament he’d manage to put himself in.

“This is insane,” he muttered to himself but nonetheless tightened his grip on the stems of the freesias, and continued his trek onwards. He’d bought the damn things with the little money he had, it’d be a shame to throw them away anyways.

Still.

Freddie could have anything he practically asked for, what would some half dead flowers mean to him? The question made Jim’s mind turn into a mush of anxiousness.

Thankfully Freddie’s house had already come into view, and at the very least he could relax at the thought of his boyfriend waiting up inside for him.

_Boyfriend_.  
The word was still new and thrilling, and it sent a rush down his spine.

The flutter of butterflies and nervousness piled high in his stomach, but he managed to knock on the door finally; not letting his anxiety win out this one. There was some muffled voice behind the door, and the sound of a faint meow coming through the other end that made Jim smile.

Freddie’s smile was the first thing he saw.

A wide unconscious open mouthed smile that gazed on in shock, his long hair swaying excitedly as he jumped. “Oh dear! Are these for me?” He practically squealed with delight, snatching the flowers gently into his own hands, cradling them in the crook of his arms almost as if they were a child. “Why these are beautiful! How did you know freesias were my favorite darling?” Freddie had already dragged Jim inside with his free hand, but made a point of not letting go just yet. Instead he gripped his hand tighter and Jim felt his chest tingle at the little touch.

“I-I just knew I guess. I hoped you’d like them,” Jim sputtered, finding that his dumb luck had worked out quite wonderfully.

“I absolutely adore them!” Freddie crouched down low to the feline at his feet and chuckled, showing the flowers lovingly. “Don’t they look splendid tom?”

The cat merely meowed before prancing off to its companion.

“I don’t think he really cares.”

“Well—it’s not his opinion that matters anyways. i love them. truly.”

“I’m glad.”

Jim’s response had been soft and shy; almost as soft as the flowers themselves. It made freddie grin again. He reminded him of a rose. An absolute rose. Beautiful and wrapped with thorns of stubbornness that somehow made fred adore him even more so for it.

Settling the blossoms down he reached once more for jim’s hands gently. They were always so soft and warm.

“Thank you,” he breathed out sincerely before leaning in and planting a loving kiss. “I love it.”

both entranced with utter adoration and happiness it’s no surprise their thoughts were as connected as they were.

_I could fall in love with you._

They don’t say that though. It’s too soon; new for them. Just— _not yet_

Instead they break off finally to venture into the house once more, and Jim thinks of all the flowers he could possibly buy now. A bloody garden full of them if it meant freddie smiling like that at him.

He knows flowers will be a bought more often than not now; everyday if he can.

 


End file.
